Clipped wings
by 4nipsnohips
Summary: Sabriel. Gabe has fallen and as a punishment for running away his wings are ripped off. He comes to Sam bloody and crying. Prompt from tumblr :) i tried hope y'all like Destiel if you squint, lol had too ;D


_A/N: ok so i dont own any thing just borrowing :) and its my first time doing shower smut so please bear with me lol_

* * *

Sam, Dean and Cas are at a local bar celebrating their latest gank. Sam looks over at Dean and Cas a little annoyed. He felt like a third wheel when he was with the angel and his brother. Frankly he was getting a little sick and tired of all the eye-sex and tonight was the last straw. He decided Dean would be more likely to make his move if he wasn't around. So he decided to go back to the hotel room. He said his goodbyes and walked back to the room.

He gets to the room and reaches for his laptop when he hears a knock at the door. A little confused he gets up to open the door. He expects to see Dean and Cas, but what he finds leaves him completely speechless. It's Gabriel, looking like a complete wreck. He was covered in with dirt and a couple of bloodstains. "Hey Samsquatch" Gabe says tears running down his face "help me?" he says before his legs give out and he falls to the floor. Sam shocked and completely speechless looks down at Gabe. His back is completely covered in blood with a few random feathers scattered across his back. A sudden fear spreads in Sam chest. He grew fond of the former trickster. Bending down to pick up the angel bridal style, he can feel blood seeping through his jacket and down his back.

Panicking he took the unconscious Gabe to the bathroom and laid him in the tub. Sam took a good look at Gabe who had tear stained cheeks and bloody clothes. They've had a rocky relationship in the past but it was making the hunters heart sink at the thought of losing the angel. "Come on Gabe you have to make it." Sam feels a tear roll down his cheek. Gabe is unresponsive. Sam climbs in the tub behind Gabe and starts removing the stained clothing. He removes all of Gabe's clothes minus his boxers and turns the water on for around a minute hoping the water would wake him up. The water turns a pinkish color as the blood washed away. Sam takes his shoes, jacket and shirts off. Before turning the water off.

Gabe's eyes begin fluttering open. He quickly gets up and out of the tub. He quickly looks at his surrounding and pats his back to check for his wings only to find nothing. He realizes they are gone and he falls to his knees. Tears falling freely as he cups his face. Sam rushes to Gabe and hugs him. "They're gone kiddo they took them," Gabe repeats. "Wait what's gone?" Sam asks. Gabe looks up at Sam "my wings" he says, "they ripped them from me as punishment for running away and abandoned me on the side of the road" Gabe confesses. "So you're" Sam starts when Gabe interrupts him "yup, human." Sam cradles Gabe in his arms as the fallen angel silently sobs into the hunter's chest. "I'm nothing now, absolutely nothing, just a piece of trash."

Sam places his hands firmly on each side of Gabriel's face and brings his gaze to his own. Sam places a kiss on Gabe's forehead "you're amazing" he places another kiss on Gabe's temple "you're incredible". He kisses Gabe's nose "you're funny" he leans down and kisses the corner of Gabe's mouth "your gorgeous" he pulls back a little to face the shorter man. He catches Gabe's look down at his mouth and then his eyes. He mimics the action. If you later ask who initiated the kiss they wont be able to tell you. Sam's tongue traces along Gabe's lower lip asking for entrance, Gabe willingly opens his lips letting the hunter slide his tongue in. Their tongues battle for dominance in which Gabe lets the hunter win because it felt so good. Gabe places kisses down Gabe's neck and begins licking and sucking at his pulse point. "Sam please" Gabe pleads feeling himself get harder by the minute. Sam faces him eyes full of lust "we have to get you cleaned up" Sam says huskily.

"Help me get clean?" Gabe says eyes pleading "sure thing angel" Sam whispers into Gabe's ears. A moan escapes Gabe's mouth as he reaches for Sam's pants. He unbuckles them and takes them off in one fluid motion finding the hunters already hard cock, pre-cum leaking at the head. Gabe stares at it a bit too long amazed at the sheer size of it. "Like what you see baby" Sam asks, Gabe just nods and pull his boxers off. Sam brings Gabe up for a hungry kiss "now lets get you cleaned up" Sam says leading him into the shower and turning the water on. Warm water drips down their bodies as they continue to kiss. Their naked chests pressed against each other. Sam places kisses up Gabe cheek saying, "perfect" after each kiss. "Gonna make you feel so good baby, make you feel so special," Sam whispers into his ear turning the angel over so that is chest was against Gabe's back. "S-s-sam p-please" Gabe stutters "Got you baby Sam says placing a kiss on Gabe's shoulder. Sam lets his hand wander down Gabe's body caressing it on the way down. He firmly grabs Gabe's bottom before circling his entrance. He slips in a slippery finger as a moan escapes Gabriel's mouth. One finger at a time he sees Gabriel fall apart underneath him. "Sam" Gabriel pleads "please." Sam places a kiss on Gabe's shoulder before taking his fingers out. Gabriel whimpers at the loss and Sam lines himself up with Gabe's entrance and slowly pushes in. A moan escapes Sam's mouth "so tight baby" he whispers. "Move kiddo" Gabe says as Sam begins slowly thrusting picking up the pace.

One of Sam's hands is a place on Gabe's hip nails leaving small moon shaped crescents where nails dig into skin. The other hand finds Gabe's neglected member pumping it in time with his thrusts. Sam can hear his name escaping from Gabriel's lips, repeated like prayer. "So close" Sam says as the sounds of skin on skin slapping fills the room. Sam bends down to bite Gabe's earlobe before whispering "cum" into his ear. Gabe cums tilting his head back and covering Sam's hand. This sight alone makes Sam cum filling him up. Sam pulls out and turns the water off, he grabs two towels and hands one to Gabe. They cover themselves and Sam grabs his hand and leads him to the bed. "You've had a long day angel let's go to bed" Sam looks around to see if Dean had come back. He didn't find his brother; he probably got his own room. Sam lies down and pulls Gabe on top of him. Gabe's head lands on Sam's chest and Sam wraps his arm protectively around Gabriel.

"Hey Sammykins" Gabe says looking up at Sam. "Yes Gabe?" Sam replies. "Did you mean what you said earlier?" Gabriel asks. Sam smiles and kisses Gabriel on his forehead. "Every word" he pulls Gabriel into a tighter embrace "and I don't care what those dicks say you'll always be an angel to me" they fall into a blissful slumber.


End file.
